


Igby

by DumbNico



Series: Hankcon baby making [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Mpreg, Toddlers, Trans Character, Trans Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Connor and Hank's child, who is named Igby, gets a fever. This is my take on how these two could handle a child with fever in my imagination.





	Igby

**Author's Note:**

> Igby was an Oc created by me, just like Ivy. He was inspired by Bryan's cat Igby. This whole story was written after a three tweet thread, where Igby was born premature. I hope you'll like it!

It was 07:00 am. Connor walked slowly into Igby's room to wake him up for Preschool.  
"Igby~ Wake up, bud. It's time for Preschool." Connor whispered to his ear. Igby let out a tiny grunt and started to whine.  
"Come on, baby. You don't wanna go to Preschool?" Connor asked.  
Igby still didn't got up from the bed and kept whinning.  
Igby wasn't like this. He was cheerful and loved going to Preschool. He actually was the one to wake up first and rush into his parents bedroom and begged them to take him to Preschool. But today was different. He wasn't being himself. Connor knew something was wrong. He leaned closer to Igby's head and placed his lips on his forehead. He then leaned back in surprise.  
Igby had a fever.  
"Oh my! You're burning!" Connor exclaimed. "I gotta get you to the doctor!"  
Igby kept crying, grunting and kicking around in his bed. He clearly did not want to go anywhere.  
Connor called the Preschool teacher to tell her about Igby. He then started texting Hank.

Text messages between Hank and Connor:

[Connor]:"Hank!" Get home, now! It's urgent!"  
[Hank]:"What? Why?"  
[Connor]:"Igby has a fever!"  
[Hank]:"Hold on! I'm coming as fast as I can."

  
Connor and Hank finally took Igby to the doctor.  
"Okay. Let's see what's wrong with Igby." The doctor said. Hank had no reaction, but Connor was worried.  
"Was his throat sore?" The doctor asked.  
"Welp, he did complain about his neck yesterday. And he also had headaches." Hank answered.  
The doctor ordered Igby to open his mouth and she found the reason of his mood change and fever.  
"Strep Throat. I should've known." She says.  
"Is it something that i should worry about?" Connor asked.  
"No. Strep Throat goes away on it's own. But, you can give him some antibiotics and he'll be fine. I'll make you a list of the antibiotics he should take." The doctor responds.  
They finally got to the car. On their way home, Igby began asking questions.  
"Is it serious? The Strep Throat?" Igby asked.  
"No, sweetie. It's gonna be okay. It will go away. You got daddy and papa to take care of you." Connor responds.  
"I wanna be a doctor when I grow up. I wanna see a real human heart when I'll get big." Igby says.  
"I guess our heartbeats made him decide." Connor told Hanks and then chuckled.  
"Yeah. Maybe. This boy is spontaneous." Hank laughed.

They finally got home from the doctor's office and did as she told them.  
Igby had no appetite and started to throw up.  
At 01:00 am, Igby couldn't sleep and he started crying. Connor picked him up and started to walk around the house while holding and cuddling Igby to calm him down.  
Igby calms down after a few moments, but Connor wanted to cuddle him more. A few minutes passed, and Hank noticed that Connor left the bed.  
He finally found him on the couch, holding Igby as he was listening to Connor's heart.  
Igby liked listening to Hank or Connor's heartbeats. The sounds of their hearts always calmed him down. It got him interested in the human anatomy.  
Hank sat next to Connor and rubbed Igby's head, messing with his hair.  
"It feels like yesterday he popped out of you and was sent straight to the N.I.C.U." Hank said softly.  
"Yeah. He's growing up fast." Connor sighs. "I wish he would stay little. I wanna cuddle him forever."  
Hank kissed Connor's lips and they both decided to cuddle. All three of them. And maybe Sumo too.


End file.
